


if not you

by jjokkiri



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Half Of The Boys Are In Bands, M/M, Other members are briefly mentioned, Save Seungwoo, but that's not super important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Sejun finally manages to pin his superstar friend, Seungwoo, down long enough to have him meet his fiancé for the first time. Chan doesn’t expect his fiancé to be so insecure about having hot friends.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Im Sejun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	if not you

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #366** —“I met Chan at a gig I was singing at. I kept meeting his eyes whenever I looked into the crowd and… I just knew.”
> 
> “Well, actually, I was trying to meet the drummer’s eyes and you just kept getting in the way.”

“I met Chan when I was singing at one of my gigs back in university,” Sejun admits to the man sitting across from him, bashfully toying with Chan’s left hand under the glass dining table. He plays with Chan’s fingers shyly, the silver band glistening on his finger under the light. “I kept meeting his eyes whenever I looked into the crowd and I just…” A dreamy sigh, “I just _knew_.” 

“Well, actually,” Chan interrupts, tersely, with his eyes trained on the table, “I was trying to meet the drummer’s eyes, but you kept getting in the way.” 

Sejun quickly shoots Chan a fiery glare and smacks his thigh. 

Chan hisses upon impact. His free hand flies to rub the injury. 

“I’m just being honest, _babe_ ,” he hisses. The force of Sejun’s glare intensifies. 

Through gritted teeth, Sejun repeats, “It was _fate_. You don’t need to be honest.” 

Before Chan can say anything in response, they’re interrupted by another dreamy sigh. _Not_ from Sejun. 

“I’m so happy for you two,” Seungwoo says from across the table. He looks so genuinely happy for them. His hands are clasped together on the table and his eyes are _shining_. 

Seungwoo is extremely nice and sweet, Chan notes. Chan wished Seungwoo was the first friend Sejun introduced him to. It would have saved him from being petrified after three separate interrogations (all of which were conducted at varying degrees of intensity). 

He just wished Sejun introduced him to Seungwoo before he met _Subin._

Meeting Subin was an experience. Chan never thought that his boyfriend— _fiancé_ —would have such an overprotective friend. _Subin’s_ interrogation was the most terrifying one. And never in his life did Chan think he would ever be afraid of a tiny kid who was four years younger than him. 

_Subin,_ Sejun says, _likes to prove people wrong._

Seungwoo doesn’t, though. Seungwoo is as sweet as he looks. Seungwoo and his dreamy outlook on romance was a welcome change from all of Sejun’s other friends. 

The only strange thing about Seungwoo is his elusiveness. 

It took them a year and a half to properly arrange a meeting with Seungwoo. Seungwoo was the last one out of all the friends Sejun _insisted_ he needed to meet before the wedding. 

He remembers Sejun saying that Seungwoo was the most _important_ friend to meet. Chan prepared himself for an interrogation wilder than Jung Subin’s, but it turned out that Seungwoo was nothing but the sweetest man Chan has ever met in his life (in the most platonic way). 

Chan thinks it’s weird that he’s meeting Sejun’s important friends for the first time _after_ Sejun proposed, but he supposes that it makes sense when he considers the fact that Sejun’s friends are all members of various bands who are constantly busy on tours. Especially Seungwoo, who was welcoming them into his home after he returned from a tour in Japan with his band. 

“When is the wedding?” Seungwoo asks, eyes sparkling. “Have you planned everything out?” 

Sejun grins and squeezes Chan’s hand. 

“I was thinking about a spring wedding next year. We wanted to work out the schedule with you before we set everything in stone,” Sejun replies. He looks up from his meal at Seungwoo and says, hopefully, “Will you be in Korea next spring, hyung?” 

Seungwoo hesitates. He furrows his eyebrows and thinks about it. 

Chan wonders how many tours Seungwoo has lined up that he has to think about something scheduled over eight months from now. He also wonders how popular Seungwoo is that the wedding needs to be scheduled around Seungwoo. But with how _sweet_ the older man has been, Chan thinks he doesn’t mind that everything surrounds the elusive vocalist. 

“I should be,” Seungwoo replies, drumming his fingertips against the table. He tilts his head, “You should work out a schedule and let me know! Don’t make it surround me!” 

Sejun frowns at him. 

“We tried to do that when you wanted to meet Chan,” he tells him, “and it took three cancelled meetings and a year and a half for us to actually meet, remember?” 

Seungwoo looks guilty. He flashes a timid smile at them. 

“Sorry,” he says. He scratches the back of his neck with a laugh, “But you know that I can’t miss your wedding for the world, Sejun. I’ll ask Hanse to clear my schedule for whatever month you choose and make sure everything works out.” 

Sejun narrows his eyes at him. 

“ _Hanse_ is your manager?” 

Chan looks confused. 

“Who is Hanse?” he asks, quietly. He glances at his fiancé with furrowed brows, “And why does Sejun sound so repulsed by the idea of him being your manager?” 

Sejun glances at him, frowning. “You don’t know who Hanse is?” 

Chan almost wants to argue and ask, _How would I know who Hanse is?_

He doesn’t get the chance to ask, because Seungwoo snaps his fingers, realization striking him. He lets out a soft _‘ah!’_ along with his realization. His bright eyes widen again and he beams. 

“Hanse is the drummer from Sejun’s band in university!” he says, “He isn’t active with making music anymore, so he’s my manager. We met through Sejun.” 

_Oh. The drummer._

_The pretty drummer from Sejun’s band in university._

Sejun’s mood immediately darkens. He frowns and leans back in his chair. 

He lets go of Chan’s hand and huffs. 

“He’s the drummer you were trying to make eye contact with,” Sejun mutters, bitterly. 

Chan falters. 

Suddenly, Seungwoo looks alarmed. His eyes widen in concern and he sits up straight, ready to apologize profusely for his mistakes. Chan shushes him with his eyes, though. 

He turns in his chair to look at his fiancé. 

“Hey,” he calls. He reaches for Sejun’s hand again and the younger man shoves his hand into his pocket, away from Chan’s grasp. He tries again, “Hey, why are you upset? That happened so long ago.” 

Sejun sniffs. 

“We have to invite Seungwoo hyung’s manager to the wedding,” he says. He looks so genuinely upset that something in Chan’s stomach coils with guilt. He would _never_ leave Sejun for anyone, but he actually feels bad when he looks at the expression on Sejun’s face. Sejun mumbles, “What if you meeting Hanse again is the _real_ fate?” 

“Hey,” Chan says, “Hey, baby, look at me.” 

Sejun looks up, timidly. 

He looks so fragile that Chan immediately raises his hands and cups Sejun’s face. He completely forgets that Seungwoo is sitting right across from them. The older man doesn’t make a sound. 

“Listen, I wouldn’t trade you for the world,” he says, softly. He gently strokes the pad of his thumb against Sejun’s cheek. “We’re getting married next year. _You’re_ the one I agreed to marry, okay? I don’t care about some drummer I was really into when I was half-drunk at a university rave concert.” 

He isn’t even crying, but Sejun sniffs again, rubbing his sleeve against his nose. And it would be disgusting if Chan weren’t so stupidly in love with him. 

“But what if you meet him again and you realize that he’s everything you’ve been looking for?” 

“I’m _not_ looking for anything,” Chan says. “I’m looking at you. I just want you, silly.” 

Sejun’s eyes shine with the threat of tears (and that glitter that is just _so_ Sejun). 

“Really?” He sounds so hopeful that Chan feels his heart melting. 

“Really,” Chan says. 

“Promise?” 

“I promise,” he replies. 

It feels ridiculous, but he doesn’t complain because he’s so stupidly in love with Sejun that he can’t see any fault in his behaviour. This is Sejun and this is how they are. They’ve been like this since he stumbled backstage drunk at the concert in university and Sejun slipped him his number. 

Sejun raises his hands to take Chan’s into his own. Softly, he presses Chan’s fingertips against his lips and stares at him with wide, glassy eyes. 

“I love you,” he says. 

Chan sighs. He opens his mouth to repeat it. 

Seungwoo clears his throat. 

They jolt out of their little trance and quickly turn to look at him, eyes wide, as if they were caught in the middle of doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing. 

Seungwoo gives them a watery smile; confused. He claps his hands together and then clasps them. 

“I’m very happy to see that you two love each other very much, but I would like to remind you that I’m still right here.” He gives them an apologetic smile. Then, “Uh,” he says, “so… we’re inviting Hanse to the wedding, too?” 

Sejun winces. 

Chan clasps his hand around his. Seungwoo makes a face. 

“If it helps, he has a boyfriend,” Seungwoo says. “A boyfriend whom he has been dating for a couple of years, now. They’re very loyal to each other. Just like I can see Chan being loyal to you.” 

Sejun stares at him. 

Then, quietly, he asks, “… do we need to invite Hanse’s boyfriend to the wedding, too? Is he hot, too?” 

The smile that Seungwoo gives them is both kind and suffering. 

Chan feels something rise in his chest, a strange mix of affection and pity for Seungwoo. 

“Yeah,” he says, “Is he hot, too?” 

An exhausted sigh. 

“You two were made for one another.” 

Chan feels indomitable pride. 


End file.
